About a Girl
by friendslover99
Summary: Monica and Chandler adopt a little girl and face the challenges of parenthood. Takes place in 2003
1. Chapter 1

Monica and Chandler took a taxi to a orphanage in Bronx. It was a typical brick building with a porch and two green doors. Chandler looked at Monica who stared at the building. ''Are you ready for this?'' he asked her as he put his hand on her lap. ''Yeah'' she looked at him and nodded her head. When they walked in, a woman in her late forties walked up to them.'' Hi, I'm Mrs. Sanders'' she said as she shaked their hands,'' You must be the ones here to adopt Molly''. ''Yes'' said Monica. ''I'll get her'' Mrs. Sanders said as she walked over to the stairs.

After she called Molly downstairs, A small girl wearing a red sweaters made her way downstairs in her untied pink converse. She had pale skin, icey blue eyes, and raven black hair in two ponytails. Then, they heard something break from the other room. Before Molly was about to speak, spoke up. ''ugh, I'll be right back'' she said as she began to walk down the hallway, ''Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on in there!?''

''I can't tie my shoes'' said Molly.

''Here,let me help you'' Monica said when she bent down to tie her shoes.

''You're pretty''

''Thank you'' Monica smiled.

''Where do you live?''

''Greenwich Village'' said Chandler.

''Is that where the ball drops?''

''No,sweetie'' Monica chuckled,''It's a little far from there''

''What's it like?''

''It's nice actually'' Chandler looked at her stuffed Lilo and Stitch toys she had in her arm. ''What's that?''

''Lilo and Stitch''

''Have you seen the movie yet?''

''Yeah'' said Molly,'' I've seen it a million times. Do you have pets?''

''No'' said Monica, ''But our friend has a chicken and a duck''

''Cool'' Molly beamed.

''How old are you?''

''4'' Molly replied.

They start talking for a while until Mrs. Sanders came back from the other room. ''Ok,Molly, I need to see Mr. and Mrs. Bing in my office'' she said. '' Can they come tomarrow?'' asked Molly. ''Sure'' Mrs. Sanders replied. Molly smiled in excitement. When Monica and Chandler went into Mrs. Sanders' office, they sat and talked.

''So how are you liking her so far?'' asked Mrs. Sanders.

''Yeah,we were willing to adopt her'' said Chandler.

''Great,But there's something you should know'' Mrs. Sanders said.

''What?'' asked Monica.

''Molly's had a hard life. Her parents were killed in 9/11,her aunt raised her and she was an alcoholic and physically abusive. Are you sure you want to take her?''

Chandler looked at Monica and back to Mrs. Sanders. ''Yes'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Monica and Chandler came to the orphanage, Molly sat waiting at the stairs with her My Little Pony backpack sitting next to her. ''You came You came!'' Molly cried as she ran to Monica's arms. ''Hey,pretty girl'' said Monica. '' Are you going to bring me home today?'' asked Molly. ''We sure are'' Monica replied. Loud yelling and chatting was heard in the other room where the children played. Mrs. Sanders came down the hallway.

''Sorry,I'm late'' she said,''Anyway, Molly's all set to leave. I hope she enjoys you guys''

''Thank you very much'' said Chandler as he picked up Molly.

When they left the orphanage, they took a taxi back to Greenwich Village to Central Perk.''Where are we going?'' asked Molly. ''Home,But first, we're going to stop for coffee'' said Chandler, ''there are people there we want you meet''

''Who?''

''Just friends of ours''

When Molly was introduced to the rest of the group, she warmed up to them. She mostly got along with Joey and they started talking for a while. ''Mrs. Sanders watches Days of Our Lives a lot'' Molly said, ''She lets me watch it with her''.

''Which episodes have you seen?'' asked Joey.

''When Hope lives''she replied.

''Wow. 'Kid knows her shows''

''Ok,I'm going to take your backpack back up to our apartment'' said Chandler.

''Careful,Lilo and Stitch and Maggie are in there'' said Molly

''Who's Maggie?'' asked Phoebe.

''My cow. I got it for my birthday'' Molly replied referring to her stuffed cow.

When they got to the apartment, Monica gave Molly a bubble bath and dressed her in her pajamas. During dinner, Monica made Molly macaroni since it was her favorite food.

Later that night, Molly fell asleep in Chandler's arms and he carried her to her room and tucks her into bed. Then, Monica and Chandler sat in the bedroom and talked. It was something that they didn't get to do since adopting Molly earlier that day.

''Do you think she'll like us?'' asked Monica.

''Of course'' said Chandler.

''It's just awful for what happened to her''

''I know, But she'll be able to get use to us''

The door creaked open and Molly slowly made her way to Monica and Chandler's bed. ''Mommy'' her voice sounded like as if she'd been crying.

''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' asked Monica.

''I woke up and you were gone'' she said as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

Chandler moved closer to Monica and Molly and wrapped his free arm around Molly and rubbed her back. ''It's alright sweetheart'' he said, ''we're right here''

Molly wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and he put her in between him and Monica. He took in her bright blue eyes that stared up at him while she sucked her thumb.

''Goodnight,baby girl'' Chandler said as kissed Moly's forehead.

''Godnight,Daddy, I love you'' said Molly tiredly.

Monica smiled at this before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica walked out of her and Chandler's bedroom and saw Chandler making waffles while carrying Molly on his hip. ''Hey,Mon'' he said.

''Hey,honey'' Monica kissed Chandler and smoothed Molly's hair,'' and hello to you too, pretty girl''

''Mon, while you're at work, I'm going to be running some errands so I'm dropping Molly off at Joey's''

''Ok'' said Monica, '' Rachel's going to be there with Emma anyway''

Chandler puts Molly down and she sat on the couch and watched ''Little Bear''. After breakfast, Monica went to work and Chandler took Molly across the hall to Joey and Rachel's apartment. ''Thanks for watching her'' he told Joey.

''Sure thing'' said Joey, ''She likes it here,right?''

Molly nodded her head in agreement.

''Where's Rachel?'' asked Chandler''

''She's in her room changing Emma'' Joey replied.

''Ok,well, I have to go'' Chandler said before he was about to leave.

''No,don't go!'' Molly clinged to Chandler's leg.

''Molly,what is it?'' Chandler bent down to Molly's level.

''I don't want you to go''

''Molly, I'll be back in 6 minutes. It 's not that long''

''But if you leave,then the Two towers will crash again and you'll get hurt''

Molly was only two when her parents died, But she vividly remembered the day it happened.

''Oh,now I see'' Chandler said softly, '' Sweetie, I won't be far from home. I'm only just going around town''

''But what if it happens? Don't leave me'' Molly was on the verge of tears and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck.

Chandler looked at Joey who was also heartbroken by this.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap on the barcalounger.

Tears made their way down Molly's cheeks. ''Sweetie,it's alright. Daddy's going to be fine'' Chandler said as he wiped the tears with his thumbs,''I promise, and I promise the twin towers won't crash again because nothing's going to prevent me from being with my little girl''

''And nothing's taking my daddy away'' said Molly.

Chandler smiled and kissed Molly on the forehead. ''Now, I have to go,ok?'' he said to Molly. She nodded her head slowly. Him and Molly gave each other a Eskimo kiss.

As he was about to leave, Joey picks up Molly who climbs into his arms and she waves to Chandler when he walks out the door.

''Are you ok,kiddo?'' Joey looked down at Molly and she nodded,''Hey, you want me to make you a sandwich and we can watch movies?''

''Yes'' Molly's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>Molly,Rachel, and Joey ate sandwiches while they watched movies, especially Disney being Molly's suggestion. She also played with Emma and her toys.<p>

Then, her,Joey, and Rachel played hide and seek while Emma took a nap. They looked for Molly while she actually hid under the coffee table.

''Ready or not,here I come'' Joey started to look in the TV cabinet,''I'm getting warmer''. Molly crept from under the coffee table and jumped on Joey's back.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom. ''Found her'' said Joey with Molly clinging on his back.

''Wow, she's really smart for someone who knows the basics of hide and seek'' said Rachel.

Then, Chandler walks in the apartment with a bag. ''Daddy!'' Molly ran to Chandler's arms.

''Hey,gorgeous'' said Chandler.

''You didn't get hurt?''

''Nope. see? told you. Did you have fun?''

''Yeah, we had a lot of fun'' said Joey,'' We played hide and seek''

''I found uncle Joey!'' Molly added.

''Where was he?'' Chandler asked.

''Right there'' Molly pointed to where the TV cabinet was.

''We played it differently'' Joey said.

''Well,Mommy's going to be home from work in a minute so that means it's time for your bath'' Chandler told Molly.

''Ok'' said Molly, ''Bye uncle Joey,bye aunt Rachel''

''Bye,kiddo'' Joey said.

* * *

><p>Chandler sat in the bathroom watching Molly make big splashes and playing with her toys in the bathtub. ''Why does Little Bear want to fly to the moon?'' she asked.<p>

''Maybe because he never did it before'' Chandler replied.

''But he could've asked Tinkerbell'' said Molly,''Because he believes in flying and she can make him fly''

''Chandler,I'm home!'' Monica called out from the living room.

''I'm in here!'' Chandler called back. Monica peeked in the bathroom. ''Hi,mommy'' Molly said while playing with her toys.

''Hey,Molly''replied Monica, ''Looks like your having fun''

''Molly,me and mommy will be right back. We'll be right outside'' Chandler said to Molly before walking to the living room with Monica, ''So I went to Toys R Us and bought Molly this''

Chandler pulled out a stuffed white rabbit with a pink bow.

''Chandler, that's cute'' Monica beamed at the rabbit.

''I know,she'll love it'' replied Chandler,'' Also, I've made reservations for the restaurant you were talking about''

''Great'' she said, ''While we're there, I can drop Molly off at my parents' house. Since we got her, we haven't spent much time alone''

''Yeah,well, this is probably the point-outs in parenting'' he replied, ''But she seems to be occupied''

''We're great parents''

''That's because you made me one''

Monica smiled and kissed Chandler.

Molly sang loudly from the bathroom. ''I better get in there before the splashes get all over the floor'' Chandler went in the bathroom,''Alright, you big messmaker, time to get out''


	4. Chapter 4

Monica and Molly sang ''Yummy Yummy Yummy(I Got Love In My Tummy)'' while she made breakfast. When Chandler walked in, him and Monica were talking about their first time alone from Molly. ''It's going to be a little weird without her'' said Monica.

''I know,But she'll be fine'' Chandler said, ''Joey's watched her before''

''And how was that?''

''She seemed fine'' replied Chandler, ''You should've seen her when I left''

''What happened?''

''She got scared because she thought there was going to be another terrorist attack''

''Is she ok now?''

''Depends'' Chandler looks at Molly who was watching Looney Tunes. He walks over to the couch and sits next to her.

''Hey,Molly, do you want to go over Uncle Joey's for a while?''

''Yes'' said Molly.'' Where's mommy going?''

''Me and mommy will be here right across the hall''

''I wish I could go with you and mommy''

''Don't worry, after today, we're going to sit in here, make popcorn and watch movies''

''Can it be Disney?''

''Yes as long as it's not The Little Mermaid again''

''Aww!'' she playfully whined.

''We saw that a million times'' Monica stated.

* * *

><p>''What are you and mommy doing?'' asked Molly as they walked up to Joey's apartment door. ''Mommy and me are having some private time to ourselves'' Chandler replied. ''What's private time?'' asked Molly.<p>

''When we spend time alone''

''Oh'' Molly understood the meaning.

After Chandler dropped Molly off, Joey played with her in the apartment. They also played foosball even though Joey tried to go easy on the small player. Later, Joey lifted Molly into the air while he roamed around the apartment as if she were an airplane. They ended up in Joey's room and jumped on to the bed.

''I like playing with you,Uncle Joey'' said Molly.

''Hey, you're always welcome here'' Joey lightly grabbed Molly's nose and wiggled it.

'' Mommy and Daddy are spending time alone'' she asked.

''Well, you know your mommy and daddy love each other very much''

''I know'' Molly looked down at her lap, ''sometimes, I don't understand what's so private about it''

''Yeah. You know I helped them get married''

''Really?''

''Yeah'' he replied, ''and it was a nice wedding with all the music and then the por-um-pope''

''Pope?''

''Do you want spaghetti?'' Joey asked trying to change the conversation

''Ok'' Molly shrugged.

An hour later, Chandler came in the apartment and found Joey sleeping in the barcalounger with Molly snuggled in his right arm. He smiled at the godfather-goddaughter duo and decided to leave them alone. Chandler puts a blanket over them and Molly's stuffed rabbit in her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I got kinda lazy with this so I apologize if it's a little lazy**

Monica came home from the grocery store with bags of snacks for movie night at the apartment. Chandler sat on the couch and tickled Molly. ''Daddy, stop!'' Molly laughed as she squirmed in Chandler's arms. Monica couldn't help, But laugh at the father-daughter duo. Molly's giggles filled the room. ''Are you two having fun?'' she asked.

''Yeah,we were just talking'' Chandler looked over his shoulder.

''No we were not!'' added Molly.

Chandler walked over to Monica walked in the kitchen. ''I'm getting off from work tomarrow since there's going to be a blizzard'' he told her.

''Great, now you can spend at home with me and Molly'' Monica said.

''Speaking of that, how was Molly's first day at Pre-K?'' Chandler asked.

''I went in with her, But she was ok'' she replied.

Chandler watched Molly draw pictures on the coffee table while watching ''Hey Arnold''. ''Do you ever think about adopting again?'' he asked.

''Not really'' she replied, ''What's wrong with Molly?''

''Nothing's wrong with her,it's just that I wanted to know if,you know, we ever think of having had a another little one running around''

''No.I think we're fine with just one, But maybe we can wait until a couple of more years,Then, we can try''

Molly walked over to them dragging her bunny in her hand. ''Are you gonna kiss?'' she asked. Chandler scooped his daughter in his arms.

''No'' Chandler replied,'' Promise me that you won't date ''

''Boys are icky'' Molly said.

Chandler chuckled and kissed Molly's cheek. ''I love you so much'' he said.

''I love you mostest, daddy'' she replied.

''Hey,what about me?'' asked Monica pretending to be jealous.

''That's ok,Mommy'' said Molly,'' I love you mostest, too''

* * *

><p>After Monica made cookies, Ross,Phoebe,Joey,Emma, and Rachel came in and had dinner at the apartment. Ross,Joey, and Chandler sat on the couch and watched basketball. Ross was eating a cookie and Molly snatched it out of his hand. ''Uncle Ross, Mommy said no crummies on the couch'' Molly said sternly and walked away eating the cookie. Molly got use to Monica's obsession with cleanliness.<p>

''Oh,god, Monica's turned our daughter into a clean freak'' said Chandler.

''I don't know. I think it's kinda cute'' added Rachel.

Monica joined them on the couch while Molly played with Emma near the window

''So how are you doing with her?'' asked Ross.

''She's great'' he exclaimed, ''She's smart, she can read, we even taught her how to tie her shoes''

''How did you teach her?'' Phoebe asked.

''I told her you make an X,go under the bridge, make a bunny, wrap up the bunny, and the bunny goes under the bridge''

''Nice''

Even though it has been 4 weeks since they had Molly, everyone fell in love with her. Molly loved everyone, including Emma who like a sister. From then on, Monica and Chandler knew that raising Molly would be a big step in parenthood.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know there's so many movie or product placement in this story (it's) because I have nostalgia writing in this era. **

**Happy 40th Anniversary Saturday Night Live!**

Everyone was getting ready to go to Barbados for Ross' lecture. Molly sat in the living room packing her backpack with her sand bucket and her shovel while Chandler finished packing his suitcase. She looked down at her Nike tennis shoes that were untied. She was about to call Chandler to help tie it for her, But she thought that she should at least try to tie them. Molly bent down and took two of the pink laces. She did in her mind one step at a time, _Make an X..go under the bridge..make a bunny..wrap up the bunny..and the bunny goes under the..bridge_

Then, she looked at tied shoestring on her strung and widened her eyes. She followed the same step with her right shoe and it was fairly tied. ''Daddy!'' she called out. ''What is it?''Chandler rushed into the living room.

''I tied my shoes!''

''Let me see them'' Chandler bent down and looked at her shoes, ''Oh my god, that's great! I'm so proud of you''

He took Molly's hand and called Monica as he walked into their room. ''Yeah?'' Monica turned to them from her suitcase. ''Molly tied her shoes'' he said.

''You did?'' Monica widened her eyes as she bent down to see Molly's tied shoes. She gave her a tight hug, ''You're getting to be a big girl''

'' I am a big girl'' replied Molly.

Monica,Chandler,Molly,Phoebe, and David drove in Phoebe's grandmother's taxi on the way to the airport. Molly sang loudly to ''Crazy in Love'' playing on the radio. ''She must really like music'' said Phoebe. ''Yeah, she likes singing'' Chandler said. ''I've never been to the beach before'' said Molly.

''Well, you'll really like it'' Chandler replied.

''Is it like where Lilo lives?'' she asked.

''No,honey, that's Hawaii. we're going to Bardados''

''Oh'' Molly fiddled with her bunny's floppy ears.

''Molly, do you want me to turn it up a little for you?'' Phoebe asked.

''uh-huh'' Molly nodded.

When they got to Barbados, they went to the hotel and met up with Rachel,Joey,Charlie, and Ross. ''Mommy's hair's frizzy'' Molly giggled at Monica's now frizzy hair.

''Well, that happens when it gets humid'' said Monica.

''That's why our honeymoon pictures look like me with Diana Ross'' Chandler joked.

''uncle Joey, guess what?'' Molly asked excitedly.

''What?'' he asked.

''I can tie my shoes'' she stepped her foot out to show him.

''Great!'' Joey looked down at it and ruffled the little girl's hair.

Later that afternoon, Monica asked Rachel to watch Molly while her and Chandler were at dinner. Molly was disappointed that it was raining outside, But before it rained, Chandler and Joey took her outside and she picked up seashells. Rachel didn't mind watching Molly because she was really talkative.

''I saw a sea turtle outside'' Molly said as she talked about her walk near the beach.

''Really?'' asked Rachel.

''Yeah. I wanted to keep her. I named her Shelly'' she replied, ''Are sea turtles really a hundred and 50 years old?''

Finding Nemo was Molly's favorite movie since Chandler took her to see it. ''I'm not sure'' Rachel replied, ''maybe you can ask uncle Ross''

''What's wrong?'' Molly asked Rachel.

''Molly, can I ask you something?'' she asked.

''Sure'' said Molly.

''I'm starting to think I'm have thing for uncle Joey'' she began, ''now, do you think it's wrong for me to have feelings for him?''

''I don't think so'' Molly replied.

''So you're saying I should tell him?'' asked Rachel.

''Yeah, if you talk about him so much''

Joey started walking down the hall. ''Here he comes, just don't say anything and ignore him'' Rachel whispered to Molly.

''Hey,Rach'' said Joey, ''What are you doing?''

''Ignoring you'' said Molly.

''Ok?'' Joey gave Rachel a confused look.

''You're one smart girl'' Rachel looked down at Molly, ''What am I doing? I'm starting to have feelings for him and here I am getting advice from a four-year-old''

''Don't worry, It will happen soon'' Molly said.

''How do you know that?''

''I just know'' she explained, ''You're his Princess Fiona''

''Oh,really?'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, because her and Shrek did like each other, But they didn't want to say it''

* * *

><p>''Princess Fiona,huh?'' Monica asked Rachel.<p>

''Yeah, well, she put a good way of explaining it'' Rachel said.

''Rach, you're taking advice from a four-year-old'' said Chandler.

''I know, But I have no choice, but taking hers''

Ross came into the hotel room holding Molly's hand. She walked over to Monica and Chandler and sat on Chandler's lap. While they talked, Rachel walked over to Joey who stood by the door. ''Joey, can I ask you something?'' Rachel asked. ''Yeah,sure'' replied Joey.

''Are you ever condiering getting anywhere serious with Charlie?''

''Well,yeah'' he said, ''why are you asking that?''

''Princess Fiona'' Rachel blurted out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy night in New York. Molly couldn't stay asleep from the loud frightening claps of thunder coming from outside. She watched from under her sheets clutching to her bunny while she watching the rain fall down the window. _I'm a big girl, I'm a big girl _Molly chanted to herself in her mind. Then, a loud thunder clashed. She hopped out of her bed and dashed out of her room. ''Mommy,Daddy!'' she cried as she ran to Monica and Chandler who sat on the couch. Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe also sat with them in the living room. She climbed on to Chandler's lap and buried her face in in the crook in his neck. ''Well, at least we know who's awake'' said Monica. ''What's wrong Molly, is the thunder keeping you awake?'' asked Chandler as he tucked a strain of Molly's hair in her ear. ''uh-huh'' Molly nodded.

''Do you want to stay in here with us?'' Monica asked.

''Yes'' Molly replied.

Molly rested her head on Chandler's chest and he lightly stroked her hair. ''I didn't know she could be that scared of thunderstorms'' said Monica. ''Neither did I'' replied Chandler. Molly would run to and find comfort in her parents whenever she was scared or sense something scary is going to happen. ''Brianna told me that her uncle was struck by lightning'' said Molly, ''and he went in a coma''.

''Well,that can happen'' added Joey.

''Not helping, Joe'' said Chandler.

''I'm scared'' she said.

''I know,sweetie'' Chandler rubbed her back.

''But I'm a big girl and big girls don't get scared'' exclaimed Molly.

''Molly, everyone gets scared'' explained Monica, ''Uncle Ross is scared of spiders''

''_Was _scared of spiders'' Ross corrected her.

''Whenever there's a spider, you jump on the chair''

Molly giggled. ''I'm thirsty'' she said.

''What would you want?'' asked Chandler

''Chocolate milk, please'' Molly said politely.

''Sure thing, kiddo'' Chandler tousled her hair and went to the kitchen.

''Uncle Joey calls me that''

Joey eyed at Chandler and folded his arms in agreement for taking his nickname for Molly. ''I know'' he rolled his eyes and got the chocolate syrup from the refrigerator. Molly walked over to Ross who was reading a National Geography magazine that had a page on dinosaurs and peaked over at the pictures. ''That's a triceratops and that's a brontosaurus'' she pointed to the pictures. ''uh-huh'' he agreed with her,'' I didn't know you know about dinosaurs''

''I learned it in school'' she said.

''Do you know what this is?'' Ross pointed to the raptor on the right page.

''A raptor'' she replied.

''Good job'' said Ross,'' Did you want to be a scientist when you grow up?''

''No,I want to be a singer'' said Molly.

An hour later, Molly fell asleep on the couch and Chandler put her back in her room. After he tucked her in, he noticed a light purple bruise on her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please don't hate me while reading it! P.S.- don't mind the line bar because that was a mistake I made publishing it.**

* * *

><p>Chandler came home from getting coffee from Central Perk and saw Molly on the couch drawing and Monica doing the dishes. ''Hey,honey'' Chandler kissed Monica on the cheek. ''Hey'' she replied, ''I went to the store and saw this cute apron for Molly''. She took out a pink apron that had 2 pockets with ribbons laced on them. ''That's nice'' he said smiling at the apron. He looked at Molly and remembered the purple bruise he saw on her arm last night. ''Monica, can I tell you something?'' Chandler asked. ''Sure'' said Monica,''what is it?''.<p>

''Last night, while I was putting Molly to bed, I saw a bruise on her arm'' Chandler explained.

'' Are you sure you saw it?''

''Yes''

''But, I hardly even seen it. Where do you even think it came from?''

''I don't know'' Chandler replied, ''It could be a sign of cancer''

''No, that's impossible'' Monica denied. Nothing else scared her, But seeing her husband or her daughter really sick.

''I think we should just ask her''

''Ok'' Monica nodded. They walked over to the couch and sat next to Molly. ''Molly, can we talk for a second?'' Chandler asked and she agreed, ''I saw there's a bruise on your arm. Can me and mommy take a look at it?''

* * *

><p>Molly showed them the bruise on her arm and Monica examined it in shock. ''Molly, do you know how this happened?'' Chandler asked, ''or can you tell us?''<p>

Molly hesitated nervously. Monica wrapped her arm around Molly and rubbed her shoulder. ''Sweetie, you don't have to be scared'' said Monica, ''You know you can tell us anything''. Molly told them that her biological aunt once pushed her to a wall causing her to fall. She tightly hugged her bunny close to her at the memory. Chandler put her on his lap bringing her in his embrace. ''Does it still hurt?'' Chandler asked. Molly shook her head in response.

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' Monica asked.

''She said if I tell, she'll make it bigger''

''Baby,that's not going to happen,ok?'' Monica said. ''you know we would never do that to you''

''It's ok, Mommy. it doesn't hurt anymore'' Molly gave Monica a hug.

When they were in Joey's apartment, they told the rest about Molly's injury. ''Is she ok?'' asked Joey. ''Yeah, she said it didn't hurt'' said Chandler. ''Poor thing'' Monica said, ''She's probably traumatized by what happend''.

''Sweetie, she's fine'' Chandler assured her.

''I know'' she said, ''I just don't want to see her get hurt''

Molly was sitting by the TV playing with Emma and she ran over to Rachel.

''Aunt Rachel, Emma took my doll'' Molly told her.

''Honey, she's a baby'' Rachel replied, ''Just let her play with it''

''But what if she breaks it?'' Molly asked.

''I'm sure she's not going to break it'' Monica added.

''Well, I'll let her play with it'' she replied,''I just didn't want her to get baby drool on her dress''

As she walked back to Emma, Chandler and Monica watched her continue to play with her cousin.

''She's going to make a good big sister, isn't she?'' asked Chandler.

''Yep'' Monica replied.


	9. Chapter 9

One night, after Monica turned off the lights in the kitchen, she started to walk to her and Chandler's bedroom until she heard Chandler singing in Molly's bedroom. She looked from the doorway and saw Chandler sitting beside Molly who is tucked in bed and singing to her.

He sang:

_I got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_And when it's cold outside, I get the month of May_

_I guess you say what can make me feel this way_

_My Girl_

_Talking about My Girl_

After Molly fell asleep, Monica walked into her room and sat on Molly's bed. ''Hey'' Chandler looked up at her.

'' Hey'' Monica replied, ''Chandler, if we do adopt another kid, do you think Molly would be ok with it being around the house?''

''I'm pretty sure she could handle it'' said Chandler, ''besides she's already getting along with Emma''

''I think it would be nice if Molly had a sibling'' Monica exclaimed, ''So they could play together and hearing them run around the apartment''

''Yeah'' Chandler said as he looked down at Molly, ''Let's just hope we're not going adopting quinteplets''

Monica chuckled. She stroked Molly's hair and kissed her head.

Since Joey and Rachel started dating, Molly took an understanding in ''private time'' when they spent time in their apartment. Phoebe and Mike were asked to watch her for the day so they took her out to Central Park and out to lunch. When they went to Phoebe and Mike's apartment, they played Monopoly, But they decided to let Molly win since she was younger. Molly admired Phoebe's quirkiness and loved listening to her sing and play her guitar. She also would often tell Mike jokes that Chandler told her, But some jokes Monica wasn't pleased with her telling(some of them were weird or unnecessary). Monica came and picked her up afterwards and Molly asked for her to come over to Phoebe's apartment often.

Later, Molly searched in her room for her crayons for a picture she wanted to draw. She went in the kitchen and asked Monica has she seen the crayons. ''Honey, I think they're at Joey's'' Monica said, ''But you can run over really quick and check''. '' But what if they're busy?'' she asked. '' Then you can just knock'' replied Monica. Molly rushed over to the apartment and put her ear to the door. She heard nothing. She peaked her head inside to make sure Joey and Rachel weren't doing anything private. She saw Joey sit at the couch with an ice pack next to him. ''Hey, Molly'' Joey turned to Molly. ''Hi, uncle Joey'' Molly said as she took her crayons that sat on the counter. She looked at him for a second and could tell that something was wrong. She put her crayons on the island counter and walked over to Joey. ''What's wrong?'' she asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

''Ok, well, that thing with me and Rachel didn't really work out'' he explained, ''We both realized that it wasn't the right thing to move this forward. I don't what's wrong with me. I don't know why do I always end up dating the wrong women. I mean I have dated lots of girls and Rachel's the first one I had feelings for, But she belongs to someone else. I don't even know if I'll ever find the right one''

Molly sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. ''It's ok'' Molly said, ''You will''. ''Thanks, sweetie'' Joey smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Molly's sweetness never failed to melt Joey's heart.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I wrote this at midnight and I'm really tired.**


End file.
